Insomnie
by LonelyD
Summary: C'est toujours pendant la nuit que Bucky se souvient qu'il a été le Soldat. / Post-CATWS, STUCKY.


Fandom : Captain America.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Les films sont de Joe Johnston et des frères Russo, Anthony et Joe.

Pairing : Steve/Bucky.

Rating : T pour le PTSD, les crises d'angoisse, la référence à de la torture et aux pratiques d'HYDRA, à du sang et de la violence verbale ( et sans doute quelques autres trucs que j'oublie ).

Genre : Romance/Angst, mais avec un peu de fluff à la fin.

Note : Je suis étrangement satisfaite de ce que donne ce texte, mais j'ai très peu de recule dessus. J'évoque le PTSD, des crises d'angoisse et d'autres troubles ( comme des phobies et de la dépression ), ainsi que la prise d'un traitement médical par Bucky après qu'il ait retrouvé la mémoire. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit tout à fait réaliste ( je ne suis pas médecin et mes recherches n'étaient peut-être pas suffisantes ). Quant à l'utilisation de la vodka par HYDRA pour "nourrir" le soldat, le seul truc dont je suis certaine c'est qu'étant un alcool de patates/céréales, la vodka est calorique. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, _bonne lecture_.

PS : **Funambulle** a inspiré l'usage d'internet ( si vous ne lisez pas sa fiction _Construire un Bateau de Plumes et de Fantômes_ , courez-y, elle est top ).

PPS : le titre est censé être #Insomnie, mais, apparemment, le site n'aime pas trop les signes.

* * *

Une explosion, une chute et une violente douleur. Il faisait froid, le sol était tapi de blanc, même le ciel avait cette couleur, mais la neige saignait de son sang.

Il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur dans un lit. Il n'y avait ni ferraille, ni odeur d'humidité dans la pièce. Il reposait sur un matelas confortable dans des draps propres. Il se mit à compter, la tête enfouie dans ses mains, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ses respirations s'espacèrent, les battements de son cœur aussi et il se calma. La crise allait passer. Il allait pouvoir se lever sans que ses jambes se dérobent sous lui, tenir un verre sans le briser ou le faire tomber et surtout, surtout, ne pas réveiller Steve.

Il quitta la chambre et s'introduisit dans le petit salon de l'appartement de Steve Rogers. Il ouvrit en grand la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue – le bruit du vent et le toussotement des moteurs de voiture montèrent jusqu'à lui –, activa l'interrupteur de la cuisine et se servit un verre. Pas de lait – jamais de lait –, mais de la vodka.

Il avait gardé cette mauvaise habitude du temps où le Soldat opérait dans les rangs d'HYDRA en arme parfaitement calibrée. Les russes en buvaient pour avoir chaud, se donner un coup de fouet ou noyer leur peur au fond de leurs tripes, lui en ingurgitait pour alimenter son organisme et tenir la distance. Son métabolisme amélioré consommait deux fois plus de calories que n'importe quel autre homme. L'alcool jouait le rôle de parfait substitut pour les missions les plus longues et les plus éprouvantes – et si ça ne suffisait pas, on lui faisait des injections par intraveineuse une fois de retour au bercail.

La boisson ne lui donnait pas le tournis, pas plus qu'elle ne lui calmait les nerfs, mais c'était un automatisme dont il n'avait pas encore réussi à se défaire – il cessait déjà de sursauter à chaque craquement, grincement ou murmure qui ébranlait le silence de la nuit.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, face au poste de télévision qu'il laissa éteint. Dans les années quarante, il aurait à peu près tout donné pour en posséder un et pouvoir suivre les émissions qui y étaient diffusées ou même les matchs de baseball qui étaient retransmis. Il était féru de nouvelle technologie et de mécanique. Maintenant, ça n'avait plus grande importance – et les médias lui rappelaient comment le Soldat avait façonné le monde en Irak, en Afghanistan, au Koweit, au Vietnam, en Ukraine, en Serbie et, et –

Il se redressa dans le canapé.

Des kilomètres de route couraient devant ses yeux ouverts. Des traces de pneus se dessinaient sur le petit écran, des montagnes s'élevaient au loin et il se voyait, à l'avant d'un camion russe, en train d'astiquer son arme, de la charger, de tirer. Le sable lui brûlait la peau sur une dune en plein milieu du désert, les lianes s'enroulaient autour de son bras dans la forêt équatoriale et l'eau l'engloutissait sur le littoral de la Crimée.

Il prit une nouvelle rasade de vodka et s'allongea. Il ferma les paupières, mais même dans l'obscurité, ses souvenirs continuaient de le hanter. Comme des tentacules invisibles, elles s'agrippaient à lui et il avait beau se débattre, il ne parvenait jamais à leur échapper.

Avant que sa mémoire ne refasse surface, il était pareil à un animal perdu – les crocs sortis, les yeux hagards, prêt à mordre à tout instant. Mais il s'était souvenu de tout. De l'après chute et de l'œuvre du Soldat – son œuvre – et de toutes les exécutions perpétrées. Elles avaient éclaboussé sa mémoire de tout leur sang et de toute leur horreur. De méfiant, il était devenu terrorisé par tous les actes qu'il avait commis. Steve l'avait rassuré – _tu n'es pas fautif, tu n'étais pas toi-même, ils t'ont torturé, ils t'ont obligé à le faire, s'il te plaît, Buck, tu n'as pas besoin de te faire autant de mal_ –, mais c'était sa main qui avait causé tous ces massacres.

Il était resté plusieurs jours enfermés dans l'appartement de Steve, sans mettre le nez dehors – ne serait-ce que pour ouvrir les fenêtres. Il avait trop honte de lui-même et de la peine qu'il avait pu causer autour de lui. Il était, il était –

Un _monstre_.

Le mot dansait devant ses yeux comme une réalité inaltérable. Le monde aurait beau s'écrouler et une nouvelle civilisation se reconstruire sur les ruines de l'ancienne qu'il resterait gravé dans la pierre à côté de son nom.

 **James Buchanan « Bucky » Barnes – Sergent de l'Armée Américaine de 1941 à 1945 et monstre de son état pour l'éternité.**

Son nom avait été porté par l'un des pires présidents que les États-Unis aient connu – lui avait été un des pires soldats que le monde ait porté.

Ses dents se mirent à claquer et ses mains à trembler. Le médecin qui le suivait lui avait conseillé de prendre des anxiolytiques – conçus exprès pour lui – pour calmer ses crises quand elles devenaient insupportables, mais il ne le faisait presque jamais.

 _Plus de lait, plus de tranquillisant._

Steve devait se douter que quelque chose clochait. Bucky l'avait vu fouiné dans quelques-unes des boîtes et le regarder avec un air désolé.

 _Non, non, non. Pitié. Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là. Steve. Pas toi._

Après ça, il avait jeté régulièrement certains de ses cachets dans les toilettes. Si ça ne lui profitait pas, ça avait au moins calmé un peu les inquiétudes de Steve. Il se soignait et voyait régulièrement un psychiatre, mais il craignait de se retrouver drogué, à peine capable de comprendre le monde qui l'entourait – et surtout de se retrouver sans défense.

La crise passerait de toute façon. Elle finissait toujours par passer.

Il s'assit pour vider le fond de son verre et tira à lui l'ordinateur portable de Steve qui traînait sur la table basse. Il le mit en route et ouvrit une page internet. Il avait appris assez rapidement à s'en servir – grâce à la patience dont Natasha avait fait preuve avec lui – et maîtrisait les fonctions basiques de l'appareil.

Il y avait passé un certain moment dessus quand il était tombé si bas que même le contact de Steve lui était devenu intolérable – c'était peut-être la première fois de sa vie qu'il l'avait entendu pleurer et ça lui avait si violemment retourné le ventre qu'il en avait presque vomi. Il recherchait sur internet des articles parlant du Soldat, des vidéos le montrant en action et comme un toxicomane accro à l'héroïne qui a besoin de sa dose, il s'était passé en réflexe autodestructeur ces images de lui-même. Il avait besoin de voir et de savoir et le prix qu'il en payerait lui importait peu.

Steve avait explosé quand il avait découvert pour la première fois ce qu'il faisait. Il n'avait pas compris, n'avait pas cherché à comprendre. Pris en flagrant délit, Bucky s'était senti honteux, un peu comme s'il avait été surpris dans le lit d'une autre personne. Il n'avait même pas riposté. Il lui avait demandé de ne pas s'en faire pour lui. Il avait besoin de se rappeler de tout.

Le Soldat, même s'il n'avait pas eu le choix, faisait toujours partie de lui. Il était à jamais lié à lui dans le sang et les larmes. Il en gardait des traces sur son corps – son bras cybernétique, des cicatrices un peu partout, des douleurs dans les articulations et les muscles – et dans l'esprit – cris de l'âme et désastres innommables.

Il devait accepter le Soldat et même si c'était dur, il n'avait pas le choix.

Il accéda au site de Youtube et tapa dans la barre de recherche son nom.

.

 _winter soldier_

.

Plusieurs suggestions s'affichèrent.

.

 _winter soldier dead_

 _winter soldier hydra_

 _winter soldier killing_

 _winter soldier captain america_

.

Il cliqua avec le curseur sur la dernière proposition. Des vidéos s'affichèrent.

.

 _captain america falcon winter soldier_

 _captain america black widow winter soldier_

 _winter soldier and captain america side by side_

 _winter soldier fighting captain america_

.

Il ne prêta même pas attention aux premières. Il avait une connaissance parfaite des missions qu'il avait effectuées depuis son retour aux côtés de Steve – et de ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Le Soldat s'était retourné contre HYDRA, avait combattu HYDRA et tuait à petit feu HYDRA. Il avait vu les titres dans les journaux, sur internet, placarder la ville et défiler sur les chaînes d'informations. Il pouvait dire merci au SHIELD et au soutien qu'ils lui avaient apporté sans quoi son procès aurait été une véritable catastrophe. Il aurait probablement croupi dans une prison à des kilomètres de toute vie humaine – il en avait entendu parler, c'était le sort réservé aux « nouveaux » super-criminels.

La vidéo chargea. Il coupa le son et braqua son regard vers le cadran. Il se vit s'écraser sur une voiture, une arme à la main – chargée, armée et braquée vers le haut –, puis attaquer Steve avec un couteau de poche – _un couteau de poche_.

Il ne portait pas grand intérêt à tous les dégâts qu'il provoquait autour de lui. Il avait été formé pour détruire, non pour protéger. Le pire de tout c'était peut-être qu'il voyait dans sa technique les gestes du militaire, ceux qu'il avait appris lorsqu'il se battait contre les Nazis et HYDRA dans le cent-septième régiment d'Infanterie et les Commandos Hurlants. C'était ses capacités qui avaient été utilisées et améliorées par un sous-sérum de super-soldat.

Il se passa la vidéo en boucle. Il se revoyait encore et encore tenter de frapper Steve, de le blesser – de le _tuer_. S'il n'avait pu le faire ce jour-là, c'était indépendant de sa volonté. Il en avait parlé à Steve qui lui conseillé de ne pas aller sur ce terrain-là – _si tu te mets à réfléchir à tout ce qui aurait pu être évité, Buck, tu vas te rendre dingue, tu ne pouvais pas lutter contre ce qu'ils t'avaient fait, ce n'est pas de ta faute_ –, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il était prêt à exécuter Steve – son meilleur ami, la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui – sans le moindre scrupule. Il avait été jusqu'à l'envoyer à l'hôpital – et dans sa tête ses phalanges rougissaient du sang de Steve dont les yeux à demi-clos le suppliaient presque d'en finir.

Steve avait abandonné le combat, jeté son bouclier et rangé le costume au placard, pour lui. Le Soldat avait revu, l'espace d'un instant, dans le brouillard épais et gris dont HYDRA avait rempli son crâne, le petit gars de Brooklyn qui ne combattait ses peurs qu'en les pourchassant et en se dressant devant elles de son corps maigre et chétif. C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait frapper. D'avoir lâché prise.

Bucky s'était dégoûté de l'avoir fait et il en avait encore des vertiges.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et mit ses inquiétudes de côté – _arrête, Buck, j'en ai vu d'autres et je savais que tu ne pourrais pas aller au bout de ta mission, j'avais encore confiance en toi_.

Par curiosité, il regarda le nombre de vues – _357 508 966_ – et les commentaires – _hydra garbage_ , _fuckin nazi_ , _traitor_ , _assassin_ , _monster_ , _should've been sentenced to death_ , _deserves to die_ –

Il ferma la page. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en lire plus. Il comprenait pourquoi les réactions étaient aussi violentes à son égard. Il lui arrivait parfois de penser la même chose. Steve avait beau lui rappeler tous les jours que rien n'était de sa faute – et que, Soldat de l'Hiver ou non, il l'aimait toujours –, Bucky persistait à croire qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci ?

Il se retourna d'un geste brusque, étonné d'entendre la voix de Steve. Si absorbé qu'il avait été dans sa haine contre lui-même, il n'avait pas perçu la porte de la chambre de Steve s'ouvrir et ses pas sur le parquet. Il était de moins en moins sur ses gardes.

Il haussa les épaules et éteignit l'ordinateur. Steve se servit un verre d'eau à la cuisine, tout en le dévisageant. Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait reconnaître ses insomnies et ses terreurs nocturnes pour avoir subi les hurlements du tout début, les allés et retours entre la salle de bain, la cuisine, le salon et sa chambre et à peu près tout le remue-ménage causé au moment ou rien ne parvenait à le calmer.

Steve vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il prit son verre, se le passa sous le nez et lui lança un regard réprobateur. Bucky avait beau savoir que Steve en voulait plus à HYDRA et aux mauvaises habitudes qu'il lui avait donné, il se sentait honteux de ne pouvoir contrôler les vieux restes du Soldat – comme de garder un couteau sur lui et de s'assurer qu'une arme à feu était toujours à portée de main de Steve quand ils avaient des invités, juste au cas où il deviendrait impossible à gérer et qu'il faudrait l'abattre.

Steve lui tendit son verre.

– Elle est fraîche et citronnée, ça te fera du bien.

Bucky lui lança un regard de biais et força un rire – trop nerveux pour être sincère.

– Tu sais, ça ne va pas changer grand-chose. Mon organisme est comme le tien, l'alcool, ça ne me fait plus rien et je suis immunisé contre toute forme d'infection ou de cancer. La régénération des cellules et tout ça. Je ne t'apprends rien.

– Je préférerais que tu boives de l'eau citronnée plutôt que de la vodka en plein milieu de la nuit. Ça te rassurerait et moi aussi.

Steve le fixait, déterminé.

C'était lui tout craché, ça. Avec sa tête de mule, impossible de le défaire d'une idée quand il en tenait une – et Bucky avait tenté pendant des années de le faire changer d'avis, sans succès.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me rassurerait, mais si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Il vida son verre d'une traite.

Jouer la carte de l'indifférence était presque devenu machinal. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Steve, il s'inquiétait suffisamment pour eux deux – sans compter que Steve n'avait pas perdu ses mauvaises habitudes de tête brûlée et qu'il lui faisait toujours quelques frayeurs en risquant sa peau sans réfléchir.

– Ça éviterait que tu te remémores à chaque fois les moments où HYDRA te faisaient boire de la vodka, expliqua-t-il. Si tu buvais de l'eau citronnée, tu penserais à moi et tu serais rassuré. Tu me verrais dans la cuisine en train de te la préparer.

– Parce que c'est toi qui la prépare ? demanda Bucky, les sourcils levés.

– Je l'ai achetée au supermarché, c'est pareil, non ?

Sa remarque eut au moins le mérite de le faire rire.

– Blague à part, Bucky, je sais que c'est une mauvaise habitude que tu as gardé et que ce n'est pas simple de s'en détacher, c'est juste que de temps en temps, tu devrais y penser. Tu vois, tu as bu trop premier verre d'eau citronnée, tu peux commencer à en faire une habitude.

Il pourrait. Mais c'était comme l'avoir fait marcher à reculons toute sa vie et lui demander du jour au lendemain de changer de sens.

Il secoua la tête. Il essayerait de faire un effort – et se garda bien de dire à Steve qu'il fallait qu'un geste soit répété au moins deux fois pour que cela soit une habitude.

Il le vit se pencher vers l'ordinateur et le prendre sur ses genoux. Il pouvait l'arrêter et lui dire que ça ne le concernait pas, qu'il n'avait pas à fouiller dans son historique, qu'il n'avait pas non plus à surveiller chacun de ses faits et gestes, mais il était presque sûr que Steve l'avait surpris en train de regarder les vidéos – combien de temps avait-il attendu avant de déclarer sa présence ? – et qu'il avait compris ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Bucky se levait en pleine nuit, qu'il se servait un verre de vodka et qu'il ressassait ses actes passés.

Steve tapa quelques minutes sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, puis le reposa sur la table, face à lui. Il mit en marche une vidéo.

– Tu devrais regarder celle-là.

.

 _winter soldier saving shield agents_

.

Il n'avait pas envie de regarder. À quoi bon ? Il se souvenait avoir fait son travail.

Sur la vidéo, il arborait un costume semblable à celui du Soldat de l'Hiver. Il avait seulement laissé tomber les lunettes et la muselière. Son bras armé en métal lui donnait un air particulièrement agressif, presque rebutant. Les gens reculaient à sa vue. Même ses anciens alliés – devenus ennemis – s'écartaient. Il soulevait les rangs d'HYDRA avec une facilité déconcertante. Il devait au moins reconnaître qu'il sécurisait ses coups et ses tirs et qu'il s'assurait de ne blesser personne autour de lui.

À un moment, une explosion secoua la rue. Des cris et des exclamations résonnèrent dans les petites enceintes de l'ordinateur et le Soldat – du moins, l'image du Soldat – bouscula un agent du SHIELD et le projeta quelques mètres plus loin. Un bloc de pierre s'écroula à l'exact emplacement où l'homme aurait dû être. Le Soldat roula sur le sol et arracha la portière d'une voiture pour s'en servir de bouclier. Il se plaça devant deux agents à découvert. Ensemble ils avancèrent vers HYDRA, le Soldat protégeant les agents du SHIELD qui tiraient vers les terroristes.

La vidéo se coupa quelques secondes plus tard et Steve fit descendre le curseur.

– Est-ce que tu as déjà lu les commentaires sous ce genre de vidéo ?

– Steve …

– Vraiment, tu devrais les lire, coupa-t-il.

Ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ça n'effacerait pas les monstres, les traîtres et les assassins qui étaient hurlés à ses oreilles pour lui rappeler tous les jours qu'il n'était plus tout à fait à sa place aux côtés de Captain America – encore pouvait-il espérer l'être avec Steve.

– Je peux te faire la lecture si tu préfères. Écoute – _sergeant barnes is back_ , _awesome soldier_ , _he was brainwashed_ , _not a traitor_ , _true hero_ , _this guy is a role model_ …

– Steve, c'est … c'est gentil de vouloir me remonter le moral, mais je suis conscient des progrès que j'ai fait et ça ne changera rien. J'aurais beau sauver la planète entière, j'aurais toujours autant de sang sur les mains.

– Je n'ai pas dit que ça effacerait ce que tu as fait quand tu étais le Soldat, mais tu continues de t'en vouloir et je sais ce que tu penses de toi. Ça ne fait qu'aggraver les choses.

Steve bidouilla sur le clavier et une page blanche et aux nuances de bleu.

– Est-ce que tu savais que plusieurs hashtags t'étaient consacrés sur Twitter ?

– Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un compte et je ne vois pas tellement ce que ça peut faire.

– Ça ne fait rien, tu as juste un groupe de soutien.

.

 _#WinterSoldierNotGuilty_

 _#FreeBuckyBarnes_

 _#SupportBuckyBarnes_

.

Il y avait sur internet une véritable fanbase qui le soutenait et le défendait face à ses détracteurs. Ça passait par quelques mots de soutien, mais aussi des pétitions et des vidéos. Des articles dans des journaux électroniques regroupaient des dizaines et des dizaines d'éléments qui le disculpaient. Il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'il n'était pas le seul à être « protégé » par les internautes. Ils recensaient les victimes d'HYDRA et à la suite de son nom – le premier de la liste – en étaient cités des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres – et combien encore n'avaient pas été retrouvés ?

Pour se donner un peu de contenance, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tic qu'il avait piqué à Steve. Sa chevelure était courte et droite – il l'avait coupée dès que possible, il ne supportait plus de l'avoir longue, ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs, trop de cauchemars et d'humiliations, ça lui rappelait Pierce et laissait un goût amer dans sa bouche.

– Les gens ne sont pas tous d'accord avec toi, lui dit Steve. Ils ne te voient pas tous comme un coupable. Certains sont comme moi, Bucky, ils croient en toi.

 _Oh_. _Steve_. Optimiste et naïf Steve qui s'était engagé, la fleur au fusil, dans la Seconde Guerre Mondiale malgré l'avis contraire d'un bon nombre de médecins.

Il voulait se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser sur les lèvres, le remercier autrement qu'avec les mots qu'il n'avait pas pour son soutien et sa présence à ses côtés, mais c'était peut-être se montrer faible et lui faire comprendre qu'il avait un peu plus besoin de lui que ce qu'il voulait bien croire.

Avoir pu reprendre sa place aux côtés de Steve Rogers, le gamin qui parcourait les rues de Brooklyn, des bleus dans la figure et des écorchures sur les genoux, l'avait considérablement aidé à se reconstruire. C'était naturel, plus naturel encore que de démonter une arme, de la recharger et de tirer. Le souvenir de Steve était peut-être l'un des seuls qu'HYDRA n'étaient pas parvenus à lui arracher, à modifier, à salir avec leur despotisme et leur avilissement. Au moment où il avait compris que personne ne viendrait le chercher et qu'il serait obligé de plier l'échine face à l'hydre qui s'était abattue sur lui, il avait enfermé à double tour tout ce qui le ramenait à Steve. HYDRA lui avaient tout pris – sa conscience, son corps, son intimité et même sa dignité –, mais ils ne lui prendraient pas Steve.

Leurs retrouvailles n'avaient pas été des plus réjouissantes. Bucky était partagé entre son besoin de se retrouver et l'envie de faire face à son passé. Il avait finalement pris le parti de Steve et l'avait défendu quelle que soit sa position.

Ils étaient retombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre quelques mois après que Steve l'ait retrouvé dans cet entrepôt désaffecté. Steve avait foncé tête baissée et avait – presque – risqué sa vie. Sam, Sharon, Wanda et lui n'étaient parvenus à sauver la peau de Captain America que de justesse des insatiables estomacs de la pieuvre d'HYDRA. Bucky avait craint, après avoir été si longtemps loin de lui – si longtemps qu'il avait même été incapable de remettre un nom sur son visage –, de le perdre de nouveau. Ils étaient rentrés, encore tout égratignés et essoufflés de leur mission, et Bucky n'avait pas pu résister. Il avait pris le visage de Steve entre ses mains et l'avait embrassé – _ne refais plus jamais ça_ , il avait murmuré contre ses lèvres, _jamais, Steve_.

Ils avaient laissé tomber leurs vêtements et s'étaient glissés dans une des chambres de l'appartement pour ne la quitter que le lendemain soir. Ils avaient pris le temps de se redécouvrir – avec leurs mains, leurs bouches, leurs langues et quelques mots soufflés contre leurs peaux – et de réapprendre à s'aimer.

Steve ferma l'ordinateur et alla ranger les verres dans l'évier. Il se tourna, acculé au plan de travail, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il allait vouloir retourner dans sa chambre et s'ils ne dormaient pas toujours ensemble, Bucky rejoindrait sans doute le lit de Steve pour finir la soirée. Il craignait de s'allonger tout de suite – et se retrouver dans l'obscurité d'une pièce close, comme coincé entre quatre murs.

– Comment tu connais Twitter ? demanda-t-il sur un ton presque moqueur. Je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas trop à internet.

– Ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'y intéresse pas que je ne connais pas. Sharon, répondit Steve.

– Sharon, hm ? Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble.

– Je passe encore plus de temps avec Sam et ça ne te pose pas de problème.

– Sam n'est pas la petite-nièce de Peggy Carter.

– Arrête ça, Bucky, je sais à quoi tu joues et ça ne marchera pas avec moi, lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il s'approcha de lui.

– Et puis, même si j'étais intéressé, Sharon n'est pas libre. Natasha et elle préfèrent rester discrètes.

Au passage, il éteignit les lumières de la cuisine et ferma les fenêtres du salon – il était temps d'aller se coucher. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et déposa un baiser sur son front.

– Viens te coucher. La crise est passée.

La crise était passée.

Steve disparut dans le couloir, Bucky le suivit. Une lampe de chevet éclairait Steve couché sur le flanc, dos à lui. Il lui avait laissé le côté qui donnait sur la fenêtre entrouverte – le côté où il pourrait respirer. Il était détendu et complètement nu. Bucky retira un à un ses vêtements qu'il laissa traîner sur le sol – quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais permis avant la Guerre, mais qu'il ne se gênait plus de faire maintenant, juste pour énerver Steve – et tâtonna jusqu'au matelas où s'allongea.

Dans la pénombre, ses mains se lièrent à celles de Steve. Il voyait les ombres jouer sur les traits de Steve et son sourire se découper dans la clarté. Il se glissa contre lui. Leurs langues s'unirent dans un baiser humide et leurs deux corps se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Il avait chaud, tellement chaud.

– Je suis là, chuchota Steve contre sa joue. Je suis près de toi.

Et dans un tressaillement d'extase, Bucky oublia le froid de l'Hiver.


End file.
